Talk:Gjenganger
Original article text claimed this was an "Abyssea" NM... any actual information on this? Abyssea hasn't been released yet... --Baroness 16:36, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I believe this is merely a PH type mob. I've seen it spawn in Xarc, Xarc(S), and B. Glacier. I've also had the Gorehound spawn in B. Glacier. Maintenance is ruining further testing. Vail 17:25, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I was the one that created the original page... and of course I used a template which had the information Abyssean NM in it (which obviously is wrong). This is one of the Voidwalker Notorious Monsters. Sorry for that everyone! Gasher 19:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :*All good. Added to that category. ^^ --Baroness 19:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :*I also just removed the Xarcabard zone as a possible spawn area. The Voidwalker Notorious Monsters only spawn in Shadowreign zones afaik... lemme know if I'm wrong! ^^/ Gasher 20:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Ok.. So I double checked the above fact... and it turns out the void-NM's can spawn outside of S-area. I put Xarcabard back. :*Definitely confirmed it pops in Xarcabard anyway. since I popped it. by accident. Suirieko 07:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials Duo'd As Rdm/blm and Sam/war. Resisted Paralyze II, Dispel, Silence, Gravity (Only 313 Enfeebling Skill). Susceptible to Slow, Poison. Resisted Blizzard, susceptible to Thunder. No trouble was had, very short fight. --Vince 03:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :*Duo'd with some minor issues by PLD and RDM. PLD rotating Sentinel, Reprisal and Rampart to keep damage down. :*Hits for 45-75 on a very well geared and merited PLD (crit 150~), 150-200 for mages. :* easily soloable by skilled and well geared SAM/NIN in Beaucedine Glacier, ran out of shihei after 1st utsu:ichi...yeah woops so i hit Meikyo Shisui just so i didnt lose exp XD, 1st 2 ws did about 50% of its health. 2nd time i went back with more shadows lol, owned it, will update page with some hp info when i can. JavelinX 22:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: So am now 2/5 on this guy now, when he uses spells in the proper order (e.g. sleepga>burst>sleep2>thundaga3) then he wins, still on the 3 losses have been able to get him below 10% hp every time, so I would say easy duo by just about any job combo at lvl 75 :*Solo'd as 75Smn/Nin with ease. 2 minute fight, 3 Wind Blades and it's dead. Popped with Garuda out, Wind Blade 1, run away, wait for BP timer to be @ 10, release, Recast, Wind Blade 2 then you can just stand there and wait for your BP timer for the final Wind Blade, no recast needed. The only reason Garuda will die before your BP timer is up, is if she eats a T4 Blizzard. /Nin is not needed, I just prefer it as a safety net, for shadows and recasting when kiting things with movement speed. -Cambion Enilanerda Have very potent Ice Spikes, very resistant, maybe immune to all ninjutsu enfeebling magic. Easily duo'd by NIN/RNG and NIN/DNC. First kill gave me Colorful Abyssite. ~-~Zanno~-~ 12:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm editing the page to change it to Immune to Paralyze. 85 RDM, capped enfeebling skill, 8/8 enfeebling merits, 5/5 ice acc merits and 5/5 paralyze II merits and I haven't landed paralyze once in 3 fights. However, it CAN be paralyzed from Ice Spikes. Strange. Buffylvr 00:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC)